


Rock Me

by restless (cabinfever)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stripper!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfever/pseuds/restless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU. Zayn is dragged by his friends to the strip club. The stripper, however, is not who he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Me

“C’mon, Zayn!” Harry whined, stomping around their dorm room. “Stop being boring! Everyone is going but you and it’s not a party without you!”

Zayn looked up from his laptop and glared at his curly-haired law [student](http://theundiscloseddesires.tumblr.com/post/36757984955/rock-me) of a roommate. “It’s not a party, Haz, it’s just us going to a gay strip club.”

Harry’s face was indignant. “And that doesn’t count as a party?” he sputtered indignantly. “Louis and I are going; so are Niall and Josh!”

Zayn raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Niall and Josh agreed to this?”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah, and I’d love being the awkward fifth wheel,” Zayn muttered, flipping through the textbook on his desk. “Go on, Haz.”

“No.”

Harry obviously wasn’t leaving. He slammed Zayn’s laptop shut and placed his hands on his hips. “Do you honestly want me to bring Louis into this? He will sass you, I swear.”

Zayn smirked. “It’s happened enough times before,” he contradicted.

Harry just jutted out his jaw in a pout and grabbed Zayn by the arm, dragging the reluctant Pakistani boy out of the desk chair. “You’re coming, you twat, whether you like it or not.”

And that was how Zayn found himself in the strip club a few towns over from [the college](http://theundiscloseddesires.tumblr.com/post/36757984955/rock-me) town of Ithaca, New York. It smelled of cigarettes, cologne, sweat, and sex, and Zayn was tempted to plug his ears against the incessant pounding of the horrid American hip-hop and R&B that kept on blaring at an intolerable volume. Niall, Josh, Harry, and Louis had already pulled him over to a table right next to the stage that was standing proudly in the center of the club, but so far the only entertainment during the night was watching Harry and Louis compete to see who could get the most guys to flirt with them.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and refocused on the stage right [next](http://theundiscloseddesires.tumblr.com/post/36757984955/rock-me) to Zayn. All the beams were trained on a single, well-dressed man. He flung his arms wide with a smile. “Gentlemen,” he began, “my name is Paul, and I am the proud manager of this establishment. Tonight, you have the good fortune of being able to see our newest and hottest dancer take the stage. He’s the master of the pole, the sultan of seduction. Here he is…Liam!”

And the lights went black.

The club was silent.

And the lights came back on and standing there, leaning oh-so-beautifully against one of the poles, was one of Zayn’s classmates.

To be exact, the quietest, smartest, most sensible-looking boy in the entire architecture class. To be exact, the one boy that Zayn had a completely irrational crush on.

And there he stood, clad in tight black leather pants, suspenders crossing across his bare chest and glistening black against a prominent six-pack. On his head there sat a trim, edgy fedora, dark and angled on his sandy brown hair.

Louis nudged Zayn and bent over to whisper in his ear, uncomfortably loud in the sudden silence of the club. “Like what you see, then?”

Zayn gritted his teeth and ignored his smug friend, determined not to turn around and face the humiliation from the other four boys that sat around him. He set his eyes on the boy on stage that he knew so well.

Loud, familiar beats of One Direction’s  _Rock Me_  pumped through the club suddenly, the classic music suddenly seeming appealing to Zayn. Because what Liam Payne was starting to do was not at all what he’d expected.

The handsome boy smiled out at the audience, eyes dark and shadowed and lips betraying a tone of seduction rather than friendliness. And then he pushed off the pole, using only the muscles in his abdomen to propel himself away.

Zayn’s mouth went dry.

_I used to think that I was better alone_

Liam stalked around the pole, eyes gazing out with dagger-sharp intensity of a predator.

_Why did I ever want to let you go?_

His hand shot out, grabbing the pole and he swung around it like a whip, curling his body around it so his hips pressed flush against the pole.

_Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea_

Liam rose up, a leg wrapping around the metal rod.

_The words you whispered I will always believe_

He turned slowly and leaned bodily against the pole, facing out at the audience.

_I want you to rock me_

Liam’s hips jutted out nearly obscenely, the muscles in his legs bulging against the tight leather.

_Rock me_

Again.

_Rock me, yeah_

Liam’s hips, a feature with which Zayn was so enamored, swiveled at the last word, moving slowly as he bit his lip. His dark eyes found Zayn’s and stayed there. He moved again around the pole, now facing it but still facing Zayn.

_I want you to rock me_

_Rock me_

_Rock me, yeah_

Liam, his eyes still trained on Zayn’s with darkened pupils, grinded up against the pole fiercely.

Zayn tried valiantly to bite back a groan, placing his hands in his lap to hide his growing erection.

_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care_

Liam glided down to pole like a snake, hips still sliding against the pole.

_I want you to rock me_

_Rock me_

_Rock me, yeah_

Zayn tried to subtly ease the nearly painful pressure on his boner with the heel of his hand, and he caught the mischievous, knowing twinkle in Liam’s eyes. He knew he’d been caught in the act.

For the rest of the song, other dancers stalked onto the stage, taking center stage and swirling against other poles surrounding the central one. Liam’s dark form was nearly hidden, but Zayn still craned his neck to catch a glimpse of his hands pulling at the dark suspenders that climbed his torso.

Then suddenly, the rest of the dancers dropped in sync, revealing Liam with stunning clarity. The sandy-haired boy suddenly strode across the stage, hopping off nimbly while still remaining perfectly in beat. He stopped just in front of Zayn’s chair, a smirk on sinfully pink lips. The beat raged onward and Liam stepped closer, spreading his legs while he straddled Zayn’s thighs, the full weight of him pressing against Zayn’s length. His large hands rose to Zayn’s shoulders, and then with that same knowing smile, he swiveled his hips downward with an unexpected force.

Zayn’s breath stuttered out in a hiss of “Fuck.”

“You like that?” Liam breathed into his ear, breath hot as pitch and going straight to Zayn’s cock. “I bet you do.”

Another fierce beat pounded from the song, and Liam grinded down again, earning another gasp of “Fuck, Liam” from Zayn’s lips.

“Yeah, you like that,” Liam chuckled huskily, and placed his hat on Zayn’s head. Then, with a final press of hips on hips, he extricated himself from Zayn’s lap, smirking again as he sauntered back to the stage, suspenders swinging loose at his knees.

The handsome boy, with his short hair and tanned skin, pulled himself up onto the stage with rippling muscles, and again Zayn marveled at his body, mind still clouded with the sensation of Liam on him. The song ended then, and Liam waved a sultry goodbye to the crowd before sauntering offstage. A new song began, some Ke$ha song that made Zayn’s head hurt.

“Zayn,” Harry cooed from behind him, but Zayn avoided the humiliation of the encounter and hopped up from his seat, ducking through the dark club and out into the cool air of New York.

He hurried to his car – he’d taken a separate car from the other four lads – and jumped in, driving quickly away from the club and towards the college.

Once there, he ran to his dorm room, fumbling with the doorknob and his clothes, jumping into the shower. He let the warm water wash over him, groaning as his hand finally found his neglected length. Zayn closed his eyes tightly, images of Liam’s moving hips flooding his mind. It wasn’t even a pleasurable time, just a furious, hurried job as Zayn bit his own arm to block away the moan of Liam’s name that he knew would soon come, hand quickly stroking up and down his shaft.

Zayn came violently, shuddering with a whine that refused to be muffled.

He hung his head, panting hard while he tried to banish images of the boy from his head. “Shit,” he groaned, leaning against the shower wall with a sigh.

He had to go to architecture the next day.

*          *          *

Zayn walked up to Liam before he could leave architecture, because he could tell that the other boy was trying valiantly to avoid him. “Liam!” he called, grabbing Liam’s shoulder to stop him.

Liam turned to him with panicked eyes, hugging his books to his chest. “Zayn. Hi.”

“So, Liam,” Zayn began awkwardly, fidgeting with the strap to his pack. “About what happened at the club…” he trailed off nervously.

Liam shifted uncomfortably too, seeming too hidden in his hoodie because all that Zayn could remember was smooth, tan skin and undulating hips. “Yeah, about that…”

Zayn smiled and interrupted him, blowing caution to the winds because he wanted to know this boy, wanted to sit with him on long car rides, wanted to worship every inch of him because that was what a person like Liam deserved. “Want to go for coffee after classes?” he asked.

Liam grinned, all at once shy and bookish like the student and not the wild stripper from last night. “Yeah, I’d like that,” he told Zayn with a smile. “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
